


restless

by peacefrog



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacefrog/pseuds/peacefrog
Summary: “You can tell me anything,” Will had said. “Hell, after everything I’ve confessed to you, your deep, dark secrets would be a relief.”





	restless

**Author's Note:**

> Written for #BottomHannibalDay

Will’s phone buzzed on the bedside table. He’d been lying in the dark for hours chasing sleep, and smiled at the sight of Hannibal’s text.

_Are you awake?_

_Can’t sleep either?_ Will pecked out in response.

_I was thinking about our conversation this evening. Did you truly mean what you said?_

_Of course,_ Will replied. He closed his eyes and could see him there, Hannibal across from him. Over the weeks their conversations had evolved from pseudo-therapy to something more like friendship.

“You can tell me anything,” Will had said. “Hell, after everything I’ve confessed to you, your deep, dark secrets would be a relief.”

Hannibal laughed then. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Now, Will lay in the illumination of his phone screen, awaiting Hannibal’s response. It was several more minutes before it came.

_I’ve been thinking of you a great deal as of late,_ it read. _Thinking of you as I lie in the dark, beneath the covers._

Will’s belly twisted in knots and his cheeks began to burn. His fingers trembled as he typed out several responses, deleting them all before sending. Finally he settled on, _What do you think about?_

Minutes ticked by with no reply from Hannibal. Will considered getting up to let the dogs out, but found he couldn’t bring himself to move. He lay there staring at the screen in his hand, illuminating it again with a tap of his finger every time it threatened to go dark.

_I think about you fucking me._ The words glowed on the screen, tangible and obscene, and Will nearly dropped the phone onto his face his hands trembled so terribly. Sitting up now, he locked his phone and shoved it deeply beneath his pillow.

Will got out of bed and let the dogs out and poured himself a glass of bourbon, sitting on the back steps sipping it as the pack traipsed through the dark. He’d never thought of Hannibal sexually before, had he? Thinking of it now, he couldn’t remember, the bluntness of Hannibal’s words blurring the boundaries in his mind.

He finished his drink and took the dogs inside and stood near the side of his bed in the living room, staring down at his pillow. Gently, timidly, he reached beneath it and retrieved the phone. His hands began to tremble again as he clicked it on and stared at his lock screen, empty of any new notifications. He perched on the edge of the bed and unlocked the phone. There should be a book, he thought, for such a situation. Responding to Your Psychiatrist’s Sexual Advances For Dummies.

Nearly a half hour had passed since Hannibal’s text, and Will knew he needed to respond. Hannibal may have already packed his bags and booked a flight to somewhere halfway around the world for all he knew, so mortified by Will’s non-response that he couldn’t bear the idea of seeing him again.

_Sorry,_ he typed out. _I’m not exactly sure what to say._

_I’ve offended you,_ Hannibal replied immediately.

_Just a little unexpected._

_I apologize. I’ll never mention it again._

The disappointment that built itself like tension in Will’s shoulders was even more unexpected than Hannibal’s confession. _Tell me how you imagine it happening,_ Will typed out and sent before he could talk himself out of such an escalation.

_There are several scenarios I’ve imagined. The most frequent is you taking me in my office. On my desk._

_Tell me…_

_You’re gentle with me. Very gentle at first. You use your tongue and fingers before sliding your cock into me._

Will grew dizzy reading over the words. Again and again he read them. Had he any doubts before then, they flew out the window with the force of his cock thickening in his shorts.

_How does it feel for me to fuck you?_

_Remarkable. Divine. I find I cannot imagine a more glorious sensation._

Will’s blood rushed in his ears like a frantic current. _Tell me more. Tell me about the other scenarios,_ Will sent, shoving his boxers down around his ankles and taking himself in hand.

_In my kitchen. Across the counter,_ the words appeared like filthy beacons summoning Will to shore. _You tie my hands at the small of my back with my own apron and take me as dinner burns._

Will laughed in the midst of his pleasure. Hannibal would have a secret ruined dinner kink. His cock leaked all over his fingers as he stroked, awaiting Hannibal’s words.

_In my dining room, the table filled with guests. All of Baltimore high society applauds as you enjoy your release all over my face._

Will squeezed his eyes shut and pictured himself pulling out of Hannibal’s body, shoving him to his knees, and coming all over his waiting, parted lips. He came as the applause roared in his ears, though it was only his own blood, pulsing right along with the rest of him.

It took Will several minutes to come down and steady his hands enough to respond. He cleaned his fingers on his discarded boxers and tossed them to the floor, then leaned back in the bed and typed his reply.

_When can I see you?_

_When would you like to see me?_

_Right now._ Will stared at the clock and frowned. _But I have work in the morning._

_How about dinner tomorrow evening?_

Will’s heart raced at the thought of being alone with Hannibal in his home. In his kitchen. The dining room. In all the places where he could now so clearly see himself making all of Hannibal’s fantasies come true.

_That sounds amazing,_ he replied. _See you then. Goodnight, Dr. Lecter._

_Goodnight, Will. May your dreams be as sweet as you’re certain to make mine._

Will blushed right down to his toes as he set the phone on the bedside table and rolled over onto his side. His eyes sliding shut, he wondered what other deep, dark secrets Hannibal would reveal to him in the days to come. What they would discover together. He drifted into dreams then, utterly content.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [tumblr](http://crossroadscastiel.tumblr.com)!


End file.
